


I put trust in you

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [38]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Communication, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Set after The Olive Branch episode, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Talking, Trust, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 55: “I put trust in you.”60: “Just come here.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I put trust in you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💕

David’s so glad to be back together with Patrick – though they weren’t necessarily broken up, that week they spent apart certainly felt like a breakup. Either way, they’re here now on the other side of it better than ever. They’re moving on and growing in their relationship. It’s been a few days since they officially got back together and they have plans to have a serious talk that night about everything and how they can move on completely from the whole ex-fiancée showing up incident. David’s afraid to have this conversation but not because of what he’s going to hear from Patrick’s past. He’s afraid that when it’s his turn to talk about his past that Patrick will run. He knows it’s an irrational fear but it’s been so instilled in him that the more he opens up, the further the person runs. He knows Patrick is different, he just hopes this can solidify that fact.

They have Ray’s place to themselves for a few hours since Ray is at Bob’s for poker night. Even though they have the house to themselves they still head up to Patrick’s bedroom to talk since it feels more comfortable for both of them, and in case they talk long and Ray comes home at the worst time. They would rather not risk it.

It goes well. Very well. Patrick talks about Rachel – where and how they met, how long they were together, how many times they broke up, how he felt throughout his relationship and how he didn’t know why he was feeling the way he was until he met David.

“I know it’s hard for you to open up about your past but I think it’s very important for us to both do this,” Patrick says next which causes David to start panicking a little inside. He takes a big breath in and out, calming himself. He can do this.

“I just want to start with –” David says looking up and into Patrick’s eyes, he smiles softly at him when he sees those big brown, earnest, fond eyes looking back at him and he knows that everything will be okay. “I put trust in you. Like a lot of it. It’s not easy for me, um, to open up about my past. Whenever I did open up in the past, people would leave. They would call me hard to love, intense, overdramatic, and too emotional. I know you’re different, which is what makes this – well, not easy but less difficult for me to tell you about my past.”

Patrick smiles at him sweetly. They’re sitting on Patrick’s bed, cross legged and facing each other. He puts his hands on David’s legs and squeezes them, he says, “Just come here.”

David moves forward, Patrick meets him halfway and they kiss softly. Patrick’s hands are on either side of his face, holding him close. David holds onto Patrick’s thighs, needing to anchor himself. A tear slips down David’s cheek and goes between their lips. Patrick pulls back slightly to look David in the eyes. That same look that is making it easier and easier for David to fall madly in love with him. He says softly but surely, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” before closing the space between them again.

They pull back from each other but Patrick takes David’s hand and makes a head nodding movement for him to sit next to him instead. This makes it easier for David to tell Patrick all about his past and how much he appreciates having him here with him now, holding his hand, telling him he’s got him, and that they're going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
